Happy Birthday
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Woody hat Geburtstag, doch außer ihm scheint das niemanden zu interessieren… bis er einen mysteriösen Anruf bekommt.


**Happy Birthday  
**von Nici

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir…_ _  
Spoiler: Staffel 3 „Tod in den Fluten"  
Genre: Humor, Romanze  
Charaktere/Paaring: Woody (und viele andere)  
Rating: K  
Inhalt: Woody hat Geburtstag, doch außer ihm scheint das niemanden zu interessieren… bis er einen mysteriösen Anruf bekommt._  
_Bemerkung: Eine Idee, die einfach so aus meinem Kopf gesprungen ist und mich vom Lernen abgehalten hat. Ich musste sie einfach aufschreiben. Ist nicht Korrektur gelesen und vielleicht ein bisschen fluffig… Also: Seid gewarnt ;-)

* * *

_

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me."

Woody summte leise vor sich her, während er mit dem Finger immer wieder durch die kleine Flamme der kleinen Kerze auf dem winzigen Geburtstagsmuffin glitt. Den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt, fühlte er sich alleine wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wie es aussah, hatte niemand an seinen Geburtstag gedacht; die Kollegen nicht, seine Freunde aus der Gerichtsmedizin nicht und Jordan schon mal gar nicht. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass überhaupt jemand an seinen Geburtstag denken würde, aber insgeheim hatte er es doch gehofft. Und es war frustrierend, den ganzen Tag so zutun, als wäre nichts und alles in bester Ordnung.

„Ich bin dann weg, Woody." Annie Capra steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Bis morgen."

„Ja, bis morgen", murmelte Woody ohne aufzusehen.

„Du weißt, dass offenes Feuer im Präsidium verboten ist, oder?", fragte Annie und öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter. Als Woody aufblickte und sie grimmig ansah, hob sie abwehrend die Hände. „He. Ich erinnere dich nur an die Dienstvorschriften", sagte sie. „Weißt du, ich habe da noch einen leckeren Erdbeerjoghurt im Kühlschrank, den ich morgen gerne essen möchte. Wenn gleich ein Feuer ausbricht und das Löschwasser mein Frühstück versaut, weil du mit Kerzen gespielt hast, dann werde ich mindestens einen Tag lang nicht mit dir reden, Woody." Sie hob drohend den Zeigefinger und versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen.

„Schon gut", sagte Woody. „Ich pass schon auf. Bin ja schließlich schon ein großer Junge." Mit 32 - nein, halt, mit 33 Jahren war er wirklich alt genug, um zu wissen, was passierte, wenn man mit dem Feuer spielte.

„Jetzt mach schon, dass du nach Hause kommst!", sagte er. „Zuhause wartet doch sicher jemand auf dich."

„Das zwar nicht", entgegnete Annie, „aber ich muss trotzdem los. Termine, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hatte Annie auch schon die Türe geschlossen, und Woody war wieder alleine mit sich, seinen Gedanken, seinem Muffin und der Kerze, die mittlerweile schon soweit heruntergebrannt war, dass er sie auspusten musste.

„Wünsch dir was, Alter", sagte er leise zu sich, während er die Augen schloss und pustete.

-o-

Eine Stunde später klappte Woody die letzte Akte für heute zu und fuhr den Computer herunter. Er blickte auf die Uhr und dann auf dem Muffin, der noch immer unberührt auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihm stand und einen bemitleidenswerten Anblick zwischen den ganzen Modellflugzeugen, Aktenstapeln, dem Telefon, zwei oder drei benutzten Kaffeebechern, einem halbgegessenen Bagel und seinem derzeitigen Lieblingsrobotor Marvin bot.

Seufzend knipste Woody die Schreibtischlampe aus, schüttete den Rest Kaffee aus seiner Tasse in die einzige Blume, die auf dem Fensterbrett stand und griff dann nach seinen Mantel.

Der Tag war noch jung und sein Geburtstag würde erst in vier Stunden rum sein. Woody beschloss, wenn schon niemand mit ihm Feiern wollte, in eine Bar zu gehen und seinen Frust in Alkohol zu ertränken.

Den Wagen ließ er stehen und schlenderte durch die Straßen Bostons, auf denen zu so später Stunde noch geschäftiges Treiben herrschte.

Er musste zurückdenken an Kewaunee, an seine alte Heimat, in der er sich seit dem Tod seines Vaters nicht mehr richtig wohl gefühlt hatte. Dort tickten die Uhren anders. Der einzige Laden in der Gegend schloss pünktlich um sieben Uhr Abends und nach acht sah man nur noch selten jemanden auf der Straße.

Schon seltsam, wie schnell er sich an die Stadt, die niemals schlief gewöhnt hatte. Hier in Boston war immer etwas los und ein Platz, an dem man abends alleine sein konnte, war schwer zu finden. Und eigentlich war das auch gut so, dachte Woody. Während sich in Kewauwee die Delikte auf gelegentliche Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitungen und ein, zwei Handtaschenraube im Jahr beschränkten, war es in Boston gefährlich, ja nahezu lebensmüde, sich zu später Stunde alleine irgendwo aufzuhalten.

-o-

Ohne dass er es bewusst bemerkt hatte, hatte Woody automatisch den Weg ins Mahone eingeschlagen.

Seit Max weg war und Jordan die Kneipe führte, waren er und die Jungs aus dem Revier öfters dort gewesen; ja, eigentlich war Woody fast immer dort, wenn Jordan Dienst hatte und später abschließen musste. Er blieb dann immer solange, bis alle gegangen waren und achtete darauf, dass Jordan sicher zu ihrem Wagen kam. Dass er ihr immer heimlich bis nach Hause folgte und vor dem Haus wartete, bis sie in ihrer Wohnung das Licht einschaltete, hatte er Jordan bisher verschwiegen. Es war ihr schon unangenehm, dass er solange blieb, bis sie die Abrechnung gemacht hatte, und Woody wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass er sie verfolgte – auch, wenn das genau das war, was er tat.

Aber hatte er eine andere Wahl? Er sorgte sich um Jordan und hatte sich vom ersten Moment an, als er erkannt hatte, dass sie für ihn mehr war als nur ein Teil des Akte-X Duos Mulder und Scully, geschworen, dass er sie beschützen würde, was auch immer in Zukunft passieren würde.

Er wollte um die letzte Straßenecke biegen, als sein Telefon klingelte.

„Hoyt hier", meldete er sich.

„Hallo, Woody. Hier ist Jordan", meldete sich eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Woodys Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Sollte sie etwa…? Hatte sie doch an seinen Geburtstag gedacht?

„Wo bist du, Jordan", fragte er, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an eine Hauswand und blickte in den Nachthimmel.

„Ich bin in der Bar", sagte Jordan. „Ähm…Woody?"

„Ja", antwortete er und wunderte sich über Jordans untypisches Verhalten.

„Kannst du… ich meine, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, vorbeizukommen? Ich habe hier ein kleines Problem", sagte Jordan vorsichtig.

„Das trifft sich gut", sagte Woody. „Ich bin quasi schon da."

„Oh, wirklich." Jordans Stimme klang mit einem Male ziemlich euphorisch – zu euphorisch, wenn man es genau nahm. „Das ist ja prima. Dann warte ich hier auf dich."

Ein lautes Poltern erklang und Woody fragte erschrocken: „Jordan? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja klar", antwortete sie. „Alles bestens. Das war nur… ähm, ein Tablett."

„Ok, dann bis gleich."

„Ja, bis gleich."

-o-

Als Woody die Stufen zum Pub hinunter stieg, war dieser nicht wie sonst erleuchtet, sondern stockdunkel, und auch die sonst typische Musik drang nicht nach draußen.

Stirnrunzelnd öffnete Woody die Tür, eine Hand am Gürtel, in dem seine Waffe steckte, immer auf der Hut und bereit die Waffe zu ziehen, sollte es nötig sein.

Auf den letzten Metern hatte Woody krampfhaft überlegt, was wohl passiert sein konnte, dass Jordan ihn bat, zu kommen. Aber außer ein paar Horrorszenarien, dass sie ausgeraubt, entführt oder sogar längst tot war, war ihm nichts eingefallen, was Jordan dazu hätte bewegen können, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.

Als die Tür auf glitt, starrte Woody in vollkommene Dunkelheit. Nichts war zu sehen oder zu hören und seine Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an das schwache Licht der Straßenlaterne, das den Raum nun in ein diffuses Licht tauchte.

„Hallo?", rief er und trat ein. „Jordan? Bist du da?"

Durch das plötzliche, gleißende Licht geblendet, kniff Woody die Augen zu.

„HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", erklang es von allen Seiten und Woody blinzelte vorsichtig. Vor ihm standen alle seine Freunde aus dem Institut. Nigel, Bug, Lily, Garret und sogar Annie war gekommen. Nur von Jordan war nichts zu sehen.

„Was…? Wie….? Ich meine, was macht ihr hier?", fragte Woody verdutzt.

„Da wo ich herkomme, nennt man das Geburtstag feiern, Woodrow", sagte Nigel, kam auf ihn zu und versuchte Woody zu umarmen. Dieser wich einige Schritte rückwärts und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Schon gut", sagte er. „Ich habe es verstanden."

Nigel grinste und schlug ihm mit einer Hand auf die Schulter. „Alles Gute, altes Haus", sagte er.

Woody bedankte sich und wurde prompt von den anderen in Beschlag genommen, die ihm alle gratulieren wollten.

Als Annie an der Reihe war und ihn umarmte, flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr. „Tut mir Leid wegen eben, aber ich durfte nichts sagen. Man hat mir gedroht." Sie grinste Woody an und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Nigel und Bug, die mit Lily an der Theke lehnten und sich unterhielten. „Sie haben gesagt, sie würden mich über Nacht in die Leichenhalle sperren, wenn ich was verrate."

„Schon gut", sagte Woody. „Ich bin es gewöhnt. Weißt du, bevor du gekommen bist, war ich der Neue und sie haben mich behandelt, wie den letzten Dreck." Er grinste. „Aber jetzt bist du ja zum Glück da und -"

Annie brachte ihm mit einem leichten Boxhieb gegen die Brust zum Schweigen. „Aua!", maulte Woody und rieb sich die Stelle. „Das gibt einen blauen Fleck."

„Ach, stell dich nicht so an, Cowboy."

„Jordan." Woody Miene erhellte sich, als er Jordans braunen Haarschopf hinter Annie erblickte. „Ich dachte schon, du wärst nicht da. Dein Anruf klang so dringend. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Ach, halb so wild", sagte Jordan und kam auf ihn zu, um ihn zu umarmen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Woody." Er hielt sie einen Moment länger als nötig an sich gedrückt und genoss die Wärme ihres Körpers.

„Nur auf die Torte musst du wohl verzichten", verkündete Jordan, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. „Die ist mir nämlich eben vom Tisch gerutscht." Sie grinste leicht beschämt und senkte den Kopf. „Dabei habe ich mir soviel Mühe gegeben."

„Du hast… gebacken?", fragte Woody erstaunt, wusste er doch von Jordans nicht vorhandenem Koch- und Backtalent. „Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen, Jordan. Wirklich nicht. Ich -"

„Natürlich habe ich sie nicht gebacken, Woody", sagte Jordan. „Was denkst du denn von mir? Sehe ich aus, als könnte ich backen?" Woody schüttelte den Kopf. „Na siehst du. Ich habe die Torte selber ausgesucht. War gar nicht so einfach, mich zwischen den ganzen Benjamin Blümchen und Biene Maja-Torten zu entscheiden. Aber ich habe es auf die Reihe bekommen."

Woody verdrehte gequält die Augen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich mehr darüber freute, dass Jordan sich soviel Mühe gegeben hatte oder darüber, dass sie die Torte hatte fallen lassen und ihm so die Peinlichkeit ersparte, die Kerzen auf einem Biene Maja Kuchen auspusten zu müssen, vor all den Leuten hier.

„Ist nicht so schlimm", sagte er. „Dann eben beim nächsten Mal." Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, an seinem nächsten Geburtstag unbedingt die Stadt zu verlassen, um Jordans Tortengeschmack zu entkommen.

„Jordan, kommst du mal. Hier stimmt was mit dem Bier nicht."

Jordan blickte Woody entschuldigend an und hastete dann zur Theke, wo Nigel mit einigen der dünnen Pilsgläser herum balancierte.

-o-

Der Abend verging wie im Flug und ehe Woody sich versah, war es schon weit nach Mitternacht und die Partygäste verabschiedeten sich nach und nach.

Es war ein lustiger Abend gewesen. Woody hatte viel gelacht, geredet und sogar ein Billardpartie gegen Garret gewinnen können, was äußerst selten vorkam. Sein Freudentaumel wurde einzig durch die Tatsache getrübt, dass Nigel ihm verkündete, dass Garret nicht, wie er annahm, Cola mit Whiskey,sondern Whiskey mit Cola trank – ein altes Spezialrezept von Nigels Großmutter, wie dieser erklärte; und das hatte es wirklich in sich; vor Mitternacht stimmte Garret lallend „New York, New York" an und Jordan musste ihren Chef vor der drohenden Blamage bewahren, indem sie die Musikanlage ein wenig lauter drehte.

„Hilfst du mir noch beim Abschließen", fragte Jordan ihn, während sie die Gläser von den Tischen einsammelte.

„Da fragst du noch", antwortete Woody und ging hinüber, um ihr zu helfen. „Das ist doch wohl selbstverständlich, oder?"

„So selbstverständlich, wie du mir immer bis nach Hause folgst und vor der Tür wartest, bis ich in meiner Wohnung das Licht einschalte?", fragte Jordan grinsend und Woody spürte, dass er rot wurde.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte er.

„Ach, Woody. In meinem Auto gibt es etwas, das nennt sich Außenspiegel. Wenn man da reinschaut, kann man sehen, was hinter einen ist", erklärte Jordan mit einem leicht rechthaberischen Ton, der Woody normalerweise immer in den Wahnsinn trieb. „Und außerdem habe ich von meinem Fenster aus einen tollen Ausblick auf die Straße", fügte sie hinzu.

Woody senkte ertappt den Blick und suchte nach Worten, um sein Verhalten zu erklären, ohne überbesorgt oder paranoid zu klingen, doch ihm fiel nichts ein.

„Danke", sagte Jordan leise. „Dafür, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst." Während sie die Gläser auf den Tresen stellte, meinte sie: „Weißt du, ich bin ja eigentlich schon ein großes Mädchen und brauche keine Aufpasser und -"

„Das wollte ich auch nicht sein", unterbrach Woody sie. „Ich meine, dein Aufpasser sein."

„Jetzt lassen Sie mich doch mal ausreden, Detective", sagte Jordan und kam hinter dem Tresen hervor. „Was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass ich mich darüber freue und es zu schätzen weiß."

Sie ging hinüber zur Musikbox und studierte die Titelliste. „Weißt du noch, was du zu mir gesagt hast, nachdem wir den alten Fall mit dem Strumpfhosenmörder gelöst haben?"

Woody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sag nichts und tanz mit mir." Sie winkte ihn mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte, wenn sie zu so später Stunde noch ein paar Runden auf der Tanzfläche gedreht hatten.

Woody ging auf sie zu, blieb aber einen Meter vor ihr stehen, unsicher, was er tun sollte oder wie weit er gehen konnte.

„Stell dich nicht so an", sagte Jordan und nahm seinen Arm. „Hast du verlernt, wie man das macht, oder fühlst du dich zu alt dafür. Sie mal. Die Hand legst du hierhin", sie führte seine rechte an ihre linke Hüfte, „und die andere kommt hier hin." Das Spiel wiederholte sich mit der anderen Hand.

„Na also, es geht doch", sagte sie und grinste. „Du bist doch noch nicht zu alt."

„Zu alt nicht, aber vielleicht unsicher", entgegnete Woody ernst und suchte ihren Blick.

„Unsicher?", fragte Jordan. „Erzähl mir doch nichts. Du bist Detective. Da gehört Sichersein zur Einstellungsvoraussetzung."

Dann tat sie etwas, was sie noch nie getan hatte. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog seinen Kopf etwas zu sich hinunter. Doch anstatt ihn zu küssen, wie Woody einen Moment lang geglaubt hatte, wanderte ihr Mund zu seinem Ohr. „Bei mir bist du sicher, Cowboy", flüsterte sie und war ihm so nahe, dass das Gefühl ihres warmer Atems auf seiner Wange, eine Gänsehaut über Woodys Körper schickte. Doch bevor er überhaupt wusste, was geschah und wie er reagieren sollte, war der Moment auch schon wieder vorbei und Jordans Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt.

-o-

„Wo steht dein Wagen?", fragte Woody, während Jordan die Tür abschloss.

„Gleich da vorne, auf der anderen Straßenseite", antwortete Jordan. „Und deiner?"

„Auf dem Parkplatz des Präsidiums", antwortete Woody.

„Oh."

„Ja, oh", sagte Woody und grinste. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du mich hinfährst? Ist ja nicht weit und liegt fast auf dem Weg. Aber ich kann mir auch ein Taxi -"

„Klar fahre ich dich", sagte Jordan. „Komm."

Die kurze Fahrt verlief schweigend und Woody hing seinen Gedanken nach. Der Abend war sehr schön gewesen und hatte den restlichen Tag hundert Mal wieder gutgemacht. Seine Freunde hatten seinen Geburtstag nicht vergessen und eine Party für ihn organisiert – nein, eigentlich war es Jordan gewesen, die alles organisiert und die Leute eingeladen und zum Stillschweigen verdonnert hatte, wie er von mehreren Stellen gehört hatte.

„Träumst du?" Eine Hand wedelte vor seinen Augen herum. „Wir sind da."

„Oh", sagte Woody und löste den Sicherheitsgurt. „Das ging aber schnell." Er blickte Jordan unsicher an. Sollte er sie jetzt küssen und damit riskieren, dass sie sich ihm ab morgen nur noch mit zehn Meter Abstand näherte? Oder sollte er sie nicht küssen und sich die nächsten Tage und Wochen über die entgangene Chance ärgern?

Bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, tat Jordan zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend etwas für sie untypisches, indem sie fragte: „Fährst du noch hinter mir her?"

„Ja… natürlich", sagte Woody, völlig perplex. „Keine Frage. Ich steige nur schnell in meinen Wagen. Warte auf mich ja."

Mehr stolpernd als gehend erreichte er seinen Wagen und ließ den Wagenschlüssel zweimal fallen, bevor er endlich einsteigen und losfahren konnte.

Für diese Uhrzeit ungewöhnlich, herrschte viel Verkehr auf dem Weg in Richtung Pearl Street, was Woody doch sehr verwunderte. Er widerstand aber dem Drang, den Polizeifunk einzuschalten, um zu hören, ob etwas passiert war und schaltete stattdessen das Radio ein. Die Red Sox hatten eine Heimspiel gegen die Yankees gehabt und gewonnen, erfuhr er und wunderte sich nicht weiter über die vielen Autos, sondern konzentrierte sich vielmehr darauf, Jordans Wagen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Als sie in die Pearl Street abbogen, steuerte Woody fast automatisch den Platz an, von dem aus er Jordans Appartement im Blick hatte, als sein Handy klingelte.

„Hallo Cowboy", meldete sie Jordan, nachdem er abgehoben hatte. „Lust noch mit hochzukommen? Ich habe da diese Briefmarkensammlung, die ich dir unbedingt zeigen möchte."

Woody grinste. „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er. „Ich meine, ich stehe nicht so sehr auf Briefmarken, weißt du."

Seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als sich seine Wagentür öffnete und sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Na, wenn du Briefmarken nicht magst, dann kann ich auch nichts machen", sagte sie gespielt enttäuscht, lächelte ihn dann aber an. „Aber ich habe da noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich. Du musst nur kommen und es dir holen."

Und dann tat Woody mal etwas für ihn untypisches: Er vergaß alles um sich herum, schob die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn zur Vorsicht ermahnte beiseite und folgte Jordan hoch in ihre Wohnung.

**

* * *

**

**Ende **

_Und? Hat es Euch gefallen? Schreibt es mir… /neugierigbin/_


End file.
